As a stereoscopic display device that can be viewed with naked eyes, those of a parallax barrier type and a lenticular lens type are known. The stereoscopic display devices of these types separate light using barriers or lenses, and cause different images to be visible to the right and left eyes, respectively, so as to cause the viewer to have a stereoscopic vision. Further, a technique of a switch liquid crystal display (SW-LCD) of a barrier division type has been proposed, wherein a parallax barrier is formed with a liquid crystal panel and is moved according to the position of a viewer.
JP2013-24957A discloses a display device that includes: a display panel on which pairs of subpixels are arrayed in a lateral direction; and a parallax barrier shutter panel on which sub-openings whose light transmitting state and light blocking state can be switchable are arrayed in the lateral direction. In this display device, among a plurality of sub-openings corresponding to a reference parallax barrier pitch, an arbitrary number of adjacent sub-openings are turned to be in the light transmitting state, and the other sub-openings are turned to be in the light blocking state, whereby integrated openings obtained are formed in the parallax barrier shutter panel. Then, the sub-opening pitch is equal to or smaller than the difference between the width of the subpixel and the width of the integrated opening.